Gold
Beginnings Gold and his siblings were once a human by the name of John Jackson, a vigilante who worked under the guise of working for justice in place of the useless police his universe, universe 54 Unfortunately for John Jackson, he died in a car crash in October of 2015, and this would only begin his journey, as higher beings had plans for him. He was split in to four equal beings, Gold, Bronze, Silver, and Nuclear. These new beings had no memories of being John Jackson, except Gold, who not only had these memories, but maintained the appearance of John as well. Gold and his siblings were separated from then on, with the except for Nuclear, who was bound to Gold The group of beings who did this to John was known as The Council, who saw the potential he could bring to their goal, which was to preserve universes that gave them power, while marking those which posed a threat to their plans for death Gold was assigned a master to study under, Blade, who was one of the greatest they had, and such Gold was sent to Universe 99, to study under Blade and learn how to excel in this new job The Betrayal Gold had trained under Blade for quite some time, and after their initial mutual distrust, they began a sort of student/master friendship, with both of them starting to admire each other. Then Gold began fighting for control with Nuclear, who sought to become the one in control, as Gold had been the one controlling it , keeping Nuclear locked away him in the darkest corner in their mind. Though on one mission, Gold learned to the truth Blade had been keeping from him, in that Blade was exactly like Gold, in that they were both once different people who had been split into multiple "personalities" by The council. This revelation caused Gold to lose all faith in his master, and decided to go work for Blade's brother/other half, Light, who sought to destroy The Council, and restore things to the natural order, for timelines to fade or come into existence the way nature dictates For a long time after this, Gold worked with Light, along with may others, to counter the Council to eventually take them down. After which he came across one of "The Elements" known as the element of Light, a powerful artifact designed to take down god-level threats, after which he learned that Blade held the element of fire, along with Light, who held the other half of fire. Death of the Council Blade returned to Gold and Light, realizing that the Council had lied to him for his entire life, about things such as the nature of splitting people into personalities. A war on the Council began shortly after, which ended with Blade sacrificing himself to defeat the Council, though in doing so not only did he die, but the entity "Velcan", who resided within the element, was able to take Blade's body and escape, intending to one day take over. Leaving the universe Gold, realizing that he could no longer face Blade's family, decided to use Blade's Chrono-Navigational-Device or C.N.D, left universe 99 in search of his home universe, universe 54, and would work as a traveling mercenary for the better part of a decade, even finding a ship with the same abilities as his C.N.D. Along his journey he would discover a derelict robot named Jake, who he would work on and reconstruct, he even managed to become good friends with him. After roughly 10 years, Gold eventually found universe 54, eager to take what he had learned and apply it to his world. Appearance Gold is tall and clean shaven, with dark brown hair and green eyes, with an average build. He often wears a brown trench coat with brown loafers, accompanied with a plethora of multi-colored ties Personality Gold is depressive, though he hides this with a joking nature and a kind heart. He is also very sarcastic, and will often laugh in the face of his own death. He has very few friends, though he would risk his own life to save any of them, almost loyal to a fault However when either his he or his friends are threatened however, he shows a different side of himself, being serious and threatening, at this point he shoves most of his morals aside, and will make sure that anyone who wronged him will be punished severely. Element of Light Being the bearer of the element of Light, Gold has access to a wide range of powers themed under light, specifically the opposite of evil and darkness Note: these powers are very taxing on his body, meaning use of them is rare for Gold * Awakening Gold is able to transform his body into light, giving him a healing factor. * Light He can teleport anywhere the light touches * Strength Being in sunlight allows him to increase his strength 1.5x times Trivia * Gold has all the memory of John Jackson, and even looks exactly like him * Gold is bisexual * Gold's favorite color is green * Gold hates anchovies * Gold was taught engineering by Light in the 5 years that they trained together * He will outright punch anyone who calls him John or Johnathan * His favorite food is spaghetti * He has a secret crush on Chris Pratt Category:Main